Poème à un ami
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: En ce soir d'après bataille les Chevaliers d'Émeraude reviennent au château, le visage sombre, l'âme en peine. Un des leurs est tombé au combat. Un des leurs est mort. (ne tiens pas compte la réincarnation et les livres 'Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev')


Poème à un ami...Vraiment, Santo?

Source: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude

Genre: Drame + Romance + Family + MPREG

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de l'univers ''Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude'' ne sont pas à moi!

°Les paroles du poème sont de ma création, merci de respecter mon travail.

Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage chante.

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

Résumé: En ce soir d'après bataille les Chevaliers d'Émeraude reviennent au château, le visage sombre, l'âme en peine. Un des leurs est tombé au combat. Un des leurs est mort. (ne tiens pas compte la réincarnation et les livres ''Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev'')

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Étant une grande fan des livres « Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude », j'ai voulu tenter ma chance en postant ce petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira car il s'agit de mon baptême du feu sur ce fandom! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous!**

Chapitre unique

Tristes. Abattus. Désemparés. Tel est l'état d'esprit des Chevaliers de retour au Château après avoir combattu des heures durant les soldats de l'Empereur Noir.

La guerre n'est pas jeu, ces hommes et femmes le savent parfaitement car depuis qu'elle a commencé ils ont perdu des disciples pour certains voir des amis pour les autres, mais chaque perte est une souffrance supplémentaire.

Un couperet dont la lame rappelle qu'ils ne sont que des êtres dont le fil de la Vie peut être tranché à n'importe quel moment.

Et ce soir est arrivé l'impensable. L'inimaginable. Une illusion. Un mirage. Appelez cela comme bon vous semblera, mais les Chevaliers sont obligés de se rendre à l'évidence en voyant que l'extrémité de la table reste vide après s'être attablé: Leur chef est mort!

Malgré les gorges nouées et les yeux remplis de larmes, les Chevaliers et les Écuyers se forgent à avaler quelque chose, mais le repas d'ordinaire d'ambiance joyeuse est silencieux.

À 17 ans, Lassa se retrouve seul. Kira a reçu un sort de la part d'Asbeth et son maître est mort il y a peine quelques heures...

 _Comment vais-je faire pour vaincre l'Empereur Noir en l'absence de Kira?_ songe-t-il, le cœur lourd et l'âme en peine.

Une chaise qu'on recule. Les hommes et femmes Chevaliers et Écuyers tournent la tête vers la source et voient un des leurs quitter la table, se dirigeant vers la cheminée où un feu réchauffe la pièce.

Au lieu de se réchauffer le Chevalier décroche sa harpe, s'installe dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et commence à pincer les cordes de son instrument.

Curieux, adultes et adolescents déposent leurs couverts et gobelets, attentifs. Sentant les regards de ses frères et sœurs d'armes sur lui le Chevalier à la harpe s'accorde quelques secondes pour chasser les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux pour, ensuite, commencer à chanter:

 **En ce triste jour**

 **Un des nôtres**

 **Nous a quitté**

 **Valeureux soldat**

 **Sage parmi les sages**

 **Tu étais le plus érudit**

 **Caché sous ton masque de froideur**

 **Un cœur bon et pur battait**

L'effet est immédiat!

 **Ce soldat à qui**

 **Nous rendons hommage**

 **Était plus qu'un chef**

 **Un frère, un ami, un mari**

 **Voilà ce qu'il était**

Tous ces valeureux guerriers sentent leur cœur se serrer douloureusement dans leur poitrine et les larmes leur piquer les yeux devant la tristesse du poète.

 **Fidèle parmi les fidèles**

 **Jamais tu n'as rompu**

 **Ni promesse, ni serment**

 **Qu'ils soient d'amitié ou d'Amour**

Les Chevaliers de la première génération ont grandi avec le défunt, ont partagé leurs jeux d'enfants,les joies et les peines de l'adolescence jusqu'à leur adoubement, faisant d'eux des Chevaliers d'Émeraude!

 **Car telle était**

 **L'une des nombreuses qualités**

 **De ton cœur**

 _Il ne les montrait guère, mais nous ses frères et sœur d'arme savaient la bonté et la générosité de son cœur et l'éternelle soif de connaissance de son âme._ est la pensée des Chevaliers de la première génération.

 **Fervent croyant**

 **Jamais, tu n'as renié**

 **Théandras, Déesse de Feu**

 **Protectrice de ton royaume natal**

Finalement Bridgess, Jenifael et Lassa fondent en larmes. Bailey et Volpel tentent de les réconforter de même que Liam qui, la tête de son meilleur ami contre son torse, lui transmet une vague d'apaisement, ce dernier pleurant en silence...

 **En ce triste jour**

 **Un des nôtres n'est plus**

 **C'est pourquoi**

 **Je compose**

 **Ces quelques vers**

 **En sa mémoire**

Certains Chevaliers et Écuyers laissent libre court à leur peine tandis que d'autres s'y refusent afin de se montrer forts, de faire honneur à la mémoire du disparu...ce qui est vain si on prête attention aux regards brillants de ces hommes, femmes et adolescents que sont les protecteurs d'Enkidiev.

 **Cet homme au grand cœur**

 **Et au puissant caractère**

 **Toujours prêt à défendre**

 **La veuve et l'orphelin**

Les Rois Hadrian et Onyx sont présents dans la salle. Silencieux, ils n'ont prononcé aucun mots car qui mieux qu'eux savent ce qu'est la douleur de perdre un frère d'armes? Ils ne connaissent pas aussi bien le défunt que les autres Chevaliers, mais ils l'appréciaient.

 **Ce même homme ayant aimé**

 **Une femme a l'envoûtante beauté**

 **Mais cette même femme**

 **Unie l'était déjà**

 **Eut le rare privilège**

 **De s'éteindre dans ses bras**

 **En lui avouant en ces tendres paroles**

 **''Moi aussi, je vous aime''**

On ne peut mesurer la force de la peine, le poids de la tristesse, le sentiment d'abandon qui règne dans le cœur de ces valeurs soldats à la cuirasse sertie d'émeraudes. On ne peut être que témoin. Témoins silencieux qui, par l'envoie de vague d'apaisement ou une main posée sur l'épaule, est le signe de soutien qu'envoient Hadrian et Onyx.

 **En ce triste jour**

 **Un ami est tombé**

 **Arraché par la guerre**

 **Cette guerre qui nous affecte tous**

 **Mais pour honorer ton nom, ami**

 **Pour toi cette guerre**

 **Au péril de nos vies, ami**

 **Nous la remporterons**

Le soldat poète pleure, lui aussi. Car comment saurait-il resté insensible? C'est impossible. On ne peut oublier 15 années durant lesquelles on a vécues auprès du défunt. Défunt avec qui on a apprit ce qu'est la fraternité et l'amitié tout au long de ces années appartenant au passé...

 **Cet ami si cher à nos cœurs**

 **Jamais nous n'oublierons son nom**

 **Ce nom qui est le tien, ami**

 **Nous le chérirons**

 **Trésor inestimable**

Bridgess perd un époux, Jenifael un père et Lassa un père de cœur. Car plus qu'un maître pour l'adolescent au doux caractère, le défunt représentait une figure paternelle à l'opposé de celle d'Abnar.

 **Même si mille années s'écoulent, ami**

 **Jamais, les générations suivantes**

 **N'oublierons le nom de Wellan d'Émeraude.**

Onyx se lève de sa chaise, une coupe de vin en main. Coupe qu'il lève en l'air et d'une voix ferme, le visage inexpressif, mais au regard empli de peine, déclare ces mots:

-À Wellan!

Si certains Chevaliers et Écuyers sont surpris, tous se ressaisissent, se lèvent, coupe en main et clament d'une même voix:

-À Wellan!

* * *

Aujourd'hui cent ans se sont écoulés. Cent années que la Guerre contre l'Empereur Noir s'est terminée par la victoire des Chevaliers d'Émeraude. Un long siècle durant lequel la paix a régné sur Enkidiev. Paix qui a vue les victorieux Chevaliers et leurs proches se marier, fonder une famille...construire le monde de demain.

Bridgess s'est unie à Volpel, Jenifael à Hadrian. Toutes deux ont connu la joie de la vie maritale, le bonheur d'être mère puis grand-mère.

Oui, le bonheur et la joie de vivre étaient les maître-mots à Enkidiev...

Oui, ''Étaient''. L'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Émeraude n'existe plus. Plus aucuns enfants ne naissaient avec des pouvoirs. La raison? Personne ne le sait. Une volonté de Parandar? Rien n'est moins sûr, mais cette découverte inquiétante avait alarmé le Roi Onyx qui, bien que fort âgé, avait conservé son titre de Roi d'Émeraude jusqu'à sa mort, survenue lors d'une chute de cheval.

Pourtant, un homme en possède. Il ne le crie pas sur tous les toits car malgré les années et la mort de ses frères et sœurs d'armes survenue des années auparavant il est resté fidèle à son royaume d'adoption.

Cet homme a vu le monde changer, évolué. En bien comme en mal. Aujourd'hui fatigué de vivre l'homme n'espère qu'une seule chose: Que la Mort l'emmène aux Plaines de Lumière.

En cet instant cet homme, plus exactement ce vieil homme, se trouve dans la bibliothèque dont il était autrefois le protecteur. Assit face à une table, une torche allumé à ses côtés, armé d'une plume de cygne, le vieillard achève avec lenteur et précision son œuvre. Œuvre qu'il a commencé il y a de cela fort fort longtemps...

-Et voilà...déclare-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mon œuvre est terminée.

Refermant le livre avec délicatesse le vieil homme tapote le cuivre recouvrant le livre.

-Tout y est inscrit, rien ne manque. sourit-il.

Les doigts ridés de l'homme caresse le cuivre recouvrant l'ouvrage, mais s'attarde avec plus de tendresse sur les lettres dorées composant le titre. Accentuant son sourire, bien qu'il soit empreint de tristesse et de regrets...

-Mon Amour...murmure-t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

La tête du vieil homme bascule vers l'avant, ses longs cheveux argentés masquant son visage paisible, le dos droit, les bras posés sur la table.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'on retrouve le corps sans vie du vieillard. Très vite la nouvelle s'étend dans tous Enkidiev ce qui amène une foule de gens dans la cour de ce qui fut le Château d'Émeraude afin de rendre un dernier hommage au vieillard connu de tous pour ses talents de Guérisseur.

Comme autrefois et selon la volonté du défunt son corps est brûlé sur une montagne de bois et de paille, revêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon et de bottes noirs. La seule entorse est la fine chaine en argent que porte le vieil homme autour du cou où pend un diamant couleur bleu glace.

Ainsi s'éteint le Guérisseur Santo d'Émeraude.

* * *

Bibliothèque de l'université de Cambridge, Angleterre, mercredi treize septembre 2017

Un frêle adolescent au regard et à la longue chevelure couleur ébène referme avec douceur le livre qu'il lisait quelques heures auparavant, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues pâles. Il n'a pas conscience de l'environnement où il se trouve, encore moins le bavardage des autres étudiants.

 _Cet homme qui porte mon nom n'a jamais pu avouer son Amour à l'homme qu'il aimait..._ songe-t-il, le cœur serré. _Et malgré son désarroi il est resté fidèle à lui-même, apportant soins et médicaments gratuitement à ceux qui n'avaient pas de quoi le payer._

Remarquant que ses larmes ont mouillé le vieux cuivre l'adolescent s'essuie les yeux, replace le livre dans sa protection et va le ranger à son étagère, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il heurte quelque chose de dur.

L'adolescent répondant au nom de Santo se serait retrouvé à terre si une poigne ferme ne l'aurait rattrapé à temps.

-Est-ce que ça va? demande une voix inquiète.

Sur le point de répondre que tout va bien, Santo redresse la tête, mais est incapable de parler. Devant lui se trouve un étudiant de très grande taille, beau comme un Dieu, le corps musclé, les cheveux mi-longs et blonds comme les blés, le regard glacé où une réelle inquiétude s'y lit.

Submergé. Envoûté. Ensorcelé. Tel est l'état dans lequel se trouve Santo. Soudain, une main fraîche se pose sur son front.

-Est-ce que ça va? répète l'adolescent à la chevelure blonde.

Se rendant compte que son interlocuteur lui parle, Santo rougit fortement, tête baissée.

-O...ui! bégaye-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je...ça va!

-Tant mieux. sourit le géant.

Puis, remarquant le livre contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, un sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Tu aimes lire, toi aussi?

Toujours rougissant, Santo acquiesce vivement de la tête.

-J'adore les livres! s'exclame-t-il avec joie.

Un peu fort car les bavardages cessent et toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui, étonnées. Se rendant compte qu'il est le centre de l'attention générale, Santo rougit davantage et baisse la tête, ses cheveux noirs faisant office de rideaux.

-P...ardon. chuchote-t-il.

Un rire clair se fait soudainement entendre, mais loin d'être moqueur ou discriminatoire ce rire respire la franchise, l'honnêteté. Étonné, Santo redresse la tête pour s'apercevoir que la provenance du rire n'est nul autre que l'adolescent qu'il a percuté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Un sourire timide orne les lèvres de Santo en comprenant que l'adolescent blond ne se moque pas de lui. Lorsque son rire se tarit, l'adolescent blond tend la main à Santo, un sourire aimable aux lèvres:

-Je m'appelle Wellan Red, et toi? se présente-t-il.

Agréablement surprit, Santo avance la sienne, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles! Quelqu'un lui demande son nom! Et sans le savoir ce quelqu'un porte le prénom de l'homme dont il a lu l'histoire à travers les yeux de l'homme qui porte son nom à lui!

-Wang. serre-t-il la main de Wellan. Santo Wang.

Ainsi naquit l'amitié entre Wellan et Santo.

Quinze ans plus tard dans un appartement à Londres. Deux hommes enlacés regardent le feu dans la cheminée, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. À bien les observer on remarque qu'ils sont aussi différents que le jour et la nuit:

Le premier est un géant de 2m16, au regard de glace pour des cheveux blonds retenus en une haute queue de cheval et une carrure qui force le respect tellement ses muscles sont impressionnants. Dans le creux de son bras gauche se trouve un poupon profondément endormi ayant de très petits cheveux noirs, son autre bras entoure la taille de son compagnon.

Ce dernier est le parfait contraste avec le premier. Plus petit, il mesure à peine 1m68, le corps fin voir menu, le regard onyx et les cheveux ébènes coupés courts. Un sourire rêveur vient étirer ses lèvres, la tête tournée vers l'autre homme:

-Wellan...murmure-t-il d'une voix tendre. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre?

Wellan baisse la tête, montrant à son compagnon qu'il a toute son attention, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier notre rencontre, mon tendre Santo? Tu étais, et l'es toujours, aussi mignon.

Le compliment fait mouche. Santo rougit fortement car malgré les années écoulées il rougit toujours autant lorsqu'on le complimente.

 _Je l'aime, oh mon Dieu, je l'aime comme un fou!_ pense-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade. _Cela fait quinze ans que nous sommes ensemble et je l'aime toujours autant que lors de notre rencontre!_

Santo revient sur Terre lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Fermant les yeux, il laisse Wellan mener la danse, enivré par le puissant parfum de son homme.

Il y a de cela quatre ans les deux hommes se sont dis 'Oui' devant leurs amis, famille et le Prêtre marieur, devenant Messieurs Wellan Red-Wang et Santo Wang-Red sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement des invités.

Aujourd'hui, 4 ans plus tard, ils sont les heureux parents de Lassa. Un bébé issu non du ventre d'une mère porteuse ou un orphelin, mais le leur. C'est Chloé, la marraine du bébé, qui avait fait analysé le sang de son ami au regard onyx suite à un évanouissement de ce dernier alors qu'il se rendait chez Bergeau, son éditeur et meilleur ami du couple.

La réponse des machines avait été sans appel: Santo portait la vie!

Pour les futurs parents l'annonce avait été une véritable surprise car, jamais, ils n'auraient pensé pouvoir fondé une famille! La grossesse du être suivie quotidiennement car n'ayant pas le corps adapté pour enfanter Santo s'épuisait plus vite, devenait plus émotif ou grognon selon si les hormones le laissaient tranquilles ou pas...

La première échographie avait été un moment fort en émotions car Hadrian, l'accoucheur de Chloé et celui de Santo, avait permit aux futurs parents d'entendre les battements de cœur de leur bébé. Au début Wellan n'avait pas apprécié l'idée qu'un homme 'tripote' son homme, mais il avait vite changé d'avis lorsque le sage-homme° avait présenté son alliance, expliquant au futur père (aux cheveux blonds) qu'il est lui-même marié à un homme qui le comble de bonheur.

La grossesse se révéla être marqué aussi bien par le bonheur et la joie que par la souffrance car chaque coup de pieds du bébé causait beaucoup de souffrance à la jeune 'maman', mais le plus douloureux avait été les contractions, survenues à huit mois, faisant hurler de douleur Santo jusqu'à l'arrivée en urgence d'Hadrian qui dut ouvrir le ventre de son patient dans la chambre afin de sortir le bébé...Bébé que les parents prénommèrent Lassa puisque leur fils est né lors d'une pluie d'étoiles filantes!

Obligés de se séparer par manque d'air, les deux époux se sourient, la respiration un peu sifflante, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, les yeux brillant d'Amour à l'état pur.

-Je t'aime Santo...murmure Wellan en rapprochant son époux tout contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi Wellan...sourit Santo.

Pour sceller leur déclaration les deux pères de Lassa s'embrassent une nouvelle fois, se jurant par ce baiser de toujours s'aimer quoiqu'il puisse leur arriver...réalisant sans le savoir l'histoire d'Amour de deux hommes qui, par le passé, n'ont jamais su avoué à l'être aimé en secret les sentiments qui étaient les leurs. Le nom de ces deux hommes? Wellan et Santo d'Émeraude!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! À la base, la fin aurait du être totalement différente de celle que vous venez de lire, mais je suis contente d'avoir opté pour celle-ci! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, passez une agréable journée/soirée!**

*J'ignore si on dit 'Sage-homme' lorsqu'un homme fait le même travaille qu'une sage-femme! On va dire que oui pour que ça reste cohérent avec mon histoire!


End file.
